


Antsy

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Post Grave Danger: Nick and Greg finally got together and are about to experince their first time together but Nick is nervous and ashamed of the scars the ant-bites left on his skin.





	Antsy

Nick turned off the bedside lamp, leaving the room barely illuminated by a distant streetlight. Greg frowned, he hadn't pegged Nick to be shy but secretly he was glad he could hide his own insecurities in the dark. They fumbled around a little before they managed to get the hang of things. It did add a nice touch of excitement to operate mostly by touch, until Nick nearly knocked his glasses off the nightstand, in his nervous search for a condom. Greg chuckled, "just turn on the lights." Nick froze.

"It's alright, I got it," Nick breathed in relief as he clutched the tiny package in his hand. Maybe he sounded a little too relieved. "What's going on?" Greg asked, concern clear in his voice.

"We're finally gonna do it," Nick hoped he sounded more cheerful than he felt. He senses that the mood was dangerously close to breaking and didn't want to risk that.

"We are," Greg said, kissing him on the lips, "once you tell me why the lights have to be out for that. Am I not pretty enough?"

Holy shit, this wasn't going as he had imagined. At all. He dropped his head to the pillow and pressed his lips tightly together. "Ugh, Nick?" Greg asked, "I was kinda joking... unless I'm on to something here, in that case please just tell me before you let me run into something I'm going to regret tomorrow." Nick swallowed against the tightness in his throat. There were exactly two choices: One was honesty and the other was lying and thereby risk hurting Greg.

"It's not like that," he mumbled into Greg's shoulder, "you're perfect."

"Then why are you acting all weird? It's not just the lights, you're tense, jumpy." "I'm nervous, ok?" Nick blurted out. It didn't cover the situation but it wasn't a lie, either. "But it's just me," Greg prodded, lifting Nick's head off his shoulder. A glimpse of light caught in his eyes and Nick's heart skipped a beat. This was Greg alright, why couldn't he just open up to him?

"Oh my God," Greg suddenly exclaimed, "don't tell me you have some ugly tramp stamp on your butt or something." "Or something..." he muttered.

Greg's laughter was contagious and he found himself chuckling along in spite of his nerves.

"No really, what are you hiding?" Greg quipped, "If we keep doing this I'm gonna insist on knowing every mole and dimple on you anyway." "You wanna keep doing this?" Greg frowned, "Of course. I thought we had covered that." Nick nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Nick?" He sighed, wondering how to explain. "I'm sorry, G. I'm a mess. Ever since..." he couldn't say it. As it turned out he didn't have to, Greg just pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, Nicky, I got you."

Tears stung behind his eyes, waiting to spill. He'd never been so anxious about sex but also never felt so cared for. Greg kissed him again. "Can I see it?" "See what?" Nick tried to catch on. "The not tramp stamp," Greg answered in a 'duh'-voice, making Nick laugh. This was Greg, for crying out loud! A lone tear escaped, he wasn't sure if it was the tension or relief of it, but it didn't matter. Kissing Greg again he smiled against his soft lips. "You're amazing," he drawled, "and it's not tramps but ants."

"Ants?" Greg sounded incredulous for a moment before a sharp "oh," followed.

"The welts are fading but the scars ain't pretty," Nick admitted. "Where are they?" Greg was quiet when he asked, "may I touch them?"

Sucking in a deep breath Nick reached for Greg's hand and slowly guided it to the uneven skin just above the hemline of his underwear. "They're everywhere," he said, "but they're worst where the skin is soft." Greg kissed him while his fingers gently mapped the area. "Feels like braille."

"Are you saying I'm an open book?" Greg grinned, "only to someone who can read you." "And you think you can?" "I'm learning." The fingers on his skin were soft, slow, deliberate. Maybe being known and read by Greg wasn't such a bad thing.

"Nick?" Greg's voice was calm in his ear, filtering through his wandering thoughts. "Yeah?" "You do remember that I have scars, too, right?" Nick felt thoroughly stupid. Of course he remembered. He'd seen them once, when the burns were still fresh. "I do."

He recalled the angry red stains from over two years ago, though he'd never considered them a stain on Greg's body. "Can I see them?" "Only if you turn on the lights," Greg deadpanned, rolling on his stomach while Nick reached for the lamp.

Gently he let his fingers ghost over the irregular patterns. "They're barely visible," he remarked, taking in the sprinkled white spots and lines across Greg's skin. Sinking down he followed the path of his hand with his lips, brushing along the sensitive tissue.

Greg’s muffled moans sent his heart aflutter and made him realize how unconditionally Greg seemed to trust him. In turn he felt he should be just as open and trusting himself. It would always be a struggle, he knew, but he promised himself in that very moment that he'd never stop trying.

“Roll over,” he whispered into Greg’s ear, accentuating his words with butterfly kisses. When their eyes met moments later his heart thundered in his chest. “I think I love you,” he blurted without hesitation.


End file.
